


Omelette au Chocolat

by PoynterJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Chocolate, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Married Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sex and Chocolate, Sub Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, dom!Yuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: Yuri's parents are visiting Russia for the first time since moving out there and he wants nothing more than for them to have a warm, comforting meal when they arrive after a lengthy travel.  However one thing leads to another and dinner plans are swiftly brought forward with Yuri as the sweet and sumptuous dessert.





	

Sitting watching was all that he could do as Victor pottered about their kitchen singing to himself in his own tongue, a song that Yuri could not understand nor had heard before. Flour clouds erupting every now and again, pans coming crashing down from their racking, God only knows how many kinds of different liquids splashing everywhere.

'Our kitchen is going to be ruined,’ he thought. Did Victor even know how to cook?

“V-Victor, are you sure you know what you're doing? I don't think that-" There was flour dusted so messily across his face it was simply too hard not to laugh as Victor turned to face Yuri and within seconds he was doubled over, laughter ringing out, echoing through the room. "V-Victor, you're supposed to put it into the bowl, not all over your face!" Reaching to the bench, he pulled a damp cloth from the surface and proceeded in dabbing the moistened material across Victor's skin, wiping the white dust from his cheeks and nose.

“Ahh I am sorry! I didn't mean for it to go everywhere, it just happened. I promise I will clean it up right away! You must think I'm such a clumsy person after seeing this.” Yuri didn't think that, he _knew_ that. Victor turned away from Yuri having grabbed the cloth from his hands and set about cleaning up the almighty mess that he had created within the space of ten minutes. “Anyways, I think that everyone will like what I've made! It's something different.” Shaking his head as he peered over at whatever it was that Victor had sitting in front of him, Yuri moved over to the cleaner bench and bringing out a large bowl and whisk from the cupboard beneath he set them down atop the wooden surface.

“Victor, we're making dinner for my family, please can we just make something normal? I don't mean to be rude but I don't think whatever it is you've made will suit their taste. And we need to make something for starters. How about some fresh fruit?” He grabbed some apples and pears from the fruit bowl aside him, only to be shot down by the disgusted ‘tut’ from Victor who proceeded in whipping the whisking utensil from his hands.

“No, no this will not do! We need something exciting for your family!” With each brief sentence, he waved the whisk about like a conductor, conducting an orchestra. “Something a little more palatable. How about we about we make something European? Some crêpes perhaps? Lathered in chocolate?”

“Victor we are _not_ preparing a meal for my family that includes chocolate. We need to make them something savoury that they will enjoy. My family, me, we're used to things like rice and fish...” Leaning forward, he pulled toward him a wooden box and from it three plump looking eggs. "They've come all the way from Japan and they'll be tired. I want them to feel at home and I want them to have something nice to eat."

“Will they not want something _different_ though? Oh, I know!” The instantaneous squeak of a reaction caused Yuri to drop two of the three eggs. Cringing, Victor cowered a little before scratching the back of his head, his fingers creeping under the scarf he had tied so loosely around his head. "How about we make them an omelette!? I mean, you eat omelette in Japan, right? But how about it be _Drizzled in chocolate..?_ ” He jested, chuckling to himself.

“Victor, dearest, I do hope that was a joke, because I am not feeding my family eggs covered in chocolate.” With a gentle shove backwards, he was manoeuvred a little way back behind the bench in the middle of the kitchen, out of the way of the preparation area. “You just sit there and watch and I shall make this omelette, okay? Stay there out of my way otherwise we're never going to get this done! They're going to be here in barely an hour and we've got nothing done.” And with that, he turned back to the counter and began cracking the eggs into the bowl of which he had prepared, reaching into the box for another couple to replace the ones that had been carelessly broken previously.

Whimpering quietly to himself Victor sat down on the small stool next to the pantry and began to fidget manically with his fingers, the telling off having upset him slightly. He wanted nothing more than to help and do something nice for his in-laws and he was just being a nuisance. After a few moments Yuri had completely immersed himself in preparing the omelette and was blatantly, obviously not going to let Victor touch any more of the food, so silently slipping into the pantry next door he glanced at all of the ingredients shelved upwards and sighed, eyeing up the square block of darkened cocoa on the top shelf. He so desperately wanted to make something for his Japanese family and though Yuri would be unhappy with the addition of chocolate to anything, he knew that by giving them chocolate with some fruit or cake it would make them happy and at least he would have had some kind of input. Biting his lip he popped his head briefly through into the kitchen to find Yuri stood with his back still toward him, whisking the contents of the bowl. Deciding upon the fact that it was safe, he pottered back in and reached up to the top shelf, the contents just out of his grasp. If Yuri wouldn't let him make dinner, then he was going to make dessert! He struggled to reach the shelf and stepped up onto the bottom shelf to give him that little extra boost.

The next scene played out in slow motion as it would do for anyone about to cause a mass catastrophe. His balance was lost and with his fingers pinched tightly on the corner of the block of chocolate, he fell back pulling everything atop the chocolate down with him and then some. With an almighty crash he landed on the ground, metal cans, bags and glass all falling, crashing and smashing around him, the sound simply deafening. Within seconds Yuri had appeared through the door, a panic stricken face and a defensive stance. However the moment in which he saw Victor lying on the floor, multiple varieties of viscous liquids and substances covering his entirety that panic turned to that of an angered face.

“Victor what the hell are you playing at!?” Victor whimpered loudly, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

“I-I just wanted to help, Yuri. I was going to make a dessert whilst you made dinner.” Helping Victor up, Yuri sighed.

“God damn it Victor, could you not just have waited a bit... We could have made it together." Yuri was a little frustrated, stressed even, wanting everything for his family's first visit to Russia to go smoothly.

“I'm just useless... I can't even cook and then I break everything." Victor's eyes began to water and Yuri's heart sank. He knelt aside his lover and brushed the strands of his hair that were poking from under the bandana from his face, kissing his head softly.

“Victor, I'm sorry for getting mad. I'm just really stressed. I want my family to see we're doing okay and that-“ He, however, never managed to finish the sentence, his nose twitching. “SHIT! The omelette!” He ran back through and attempted to salvage the food in the pan however it was too late, the egg having charred in Yuri's absence. He took the pan off the hob and in frustration, threw it into the sink. "I guess that's a failure then..." Turning to Victor, Yuri sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Shall we try again, together?" Victor rest his chin on Yuri's head and mumbled a 'yeah' in response.

"I'll go and clean up the mess I made...” Yuri sighed once more and took Victor's hand.

"Let me help too, we can start again after." Victor pulled Yuri gently into the pantry and the pair began their cleanup.

Having cleansed the majority of the mess from the floor in no time at all, Yuri picked up the sought after block of baking chocolate and tilted his head, looking over at Victor who was still kneeling on the floor, his back to him, cleaning up a mass of rice grains and oil. Biting his lip, he knelt down behind Victor and placed his hand on his shoulder before pulling the headscarf from his head.

“Yuri, my hair!” Victor gripped his mess of hair to his head and attempted to turn to retrieve the stolen item but found it impossible, Yuri sitting behind him now with Victor in between his legs. His hands expertly using the headscarf as a blindfold, the material being tied tightly around his eyes. “Yuri, what are you doing? I don’t understand…” A slender finger slipped its way around onto his lips, hushing him. Within seconds it was replaced with a cool, hard corner of the block of chocolate that he had snapped off. “Hmnn…” Yuri could feel the older man's mouth enclosing slowly around the piece of chocolate and pulled away gently so that it barely remained seated upon his lips, melting slowly against the warmth of his skin.

“Ah ah! Patience Vitya.” A warm wet tongue slipped from his mouth to lick the remnants of the chocolate from his lips, licking the melting piece of chocolate, brushing lightly over the tip of Yuri's finger – to which he reacted by biting his lip, now having the overwhelming urge to thrust the chocolate, finger and all, deep inside his mouth.

Leaning closely to his ear he whispered, tickling his ears with his words. “You’re so cute you know. I figured you must have been craving chocolate so I hope I'm satisfying you.” And with that, his finger forcefully pushed back, the chocolate entering Victor's mouth along with his finger. Further and further until he felt the entire cavern of his mouth vibrating as a moan resounded from the back of his throat.

The chocolate having almost fully melted, Victor swirled his tongue around Yuri's finger moving his head back into Yuri's chest as he sucked gently, consuming the digit all the way down to the knuckle.  
Biting his lip even harder, so much so that he almost drew blood, Yuri's other arm slipped around the Russian man's other shoulder and turned his head to face him. Like butter on bread a full on blush had now spread across his face, the image of Victor sitting there looking so lost with his sight gone too adorable not to remain imprinted in his memory. Now that he had him in the right position, he pulled his hand back and brought the bar of chocolate to his mouth, biting off a rather large chunk with a satisfying ‘snap’.

 _‘I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore,’_ he cringed as he leant in to meet the mouth of the unsuspecting Victor who, as an automatic reaction, opened his mouth as the chocolate between Yuri's teeth hit his lips. Immediately his tongue fell from his mouth, the chocolate resting nicely on the tip and before long the pair were a chocolaty mess, the melted chocolate being passed between two mouths as they kissed passionately.

“A-Ahhn…” Victor pulled away, panting slightly from their passionate embrace and found himself blushing quite furiously. “Yuri, what's gotten into you? You're being so bold today.” Pulling the blindfold from his eyes, Victor pivot himself around in between Yuri's legs and flung himself onto him, straddling his lap, kissing every inch of his face. "Maybes I'll have you for dessert later?"

"How about we skip the main course and have dessert now?" Yuri tittered, bringing the bar of chocolate up in his hand. "I've got an awful craving for something sweet right now."

Victor did not need telling twice, his shirt flung halfway across the room in mere seconds, Yuri's dominance hitting the right buttons in every way imaginable. As he undressed, Yuri snapped off another square of chocolate and slipped his free hand to Victor's waist, his skin soft and warm to the touch. With the chocolate he pressed it against Victor's chest, circling it slowly around his nipple, watching intently as it became a gooey mess. Looking up over the rims of his glasses, deep into Victor's eyes, Yuri allowed his tongue to loll from his mouth, slowly and seductively lapping at the melted chocolate on his skin, all the while never breaking eye contact. If the Russian man was not aroused before, he certainly was now, his lover's big, russet eyes blinking up at him as his mouth and tongue worked their magic on his body, the sensation coursing through Victor's body unreal. His arms found their way around Yuri's neck, pulling the two of them closer together. Yuri merely smirked against Victor's body, feeling his excitement pressing up against his stomach as he moved against him.

"Are you hungry, Victor?" Yuri reached up and pulled his spectacles from his face, reaching up and brushing his hair back messily. "Because I'm really hungry..." Placing the remainder of the chocolate he had, into his mouth, he stuck his tongue out a little way before beckoning Victor with his finger.

It was a mere second before Victor's lips were back on Yuri's, their tongues melting together along with the chocolate once more. A small moan rumbled at the back of his throat as Yuri's hands slipped up his chest, his thumbs expertly massaging against the peaked skin of his nipples. Dragging his lips to the underside of Victor's neck, Yuri kissed hungrily, leaving small, pink marks all the way across his shoulder. Victor's skin was so pale and there was just something about leaving those little impressions across his porcelain skin that made Yuri feel in control.

"I know you said you were hungry, love, but try not to eat me, would you?" Yuri chuckled, peeling his glasses from his face and slipping them to the side.

"Oh but Victor, I _want_ to eat you. I want you in my mouth." He pressed his lips back to Victor's chest and sighed longingly. "I want you inside me so bad." Biting his lip, he ran his fingers through his hair and fluttered his eyelashes, his cheeks flushing a rosy pink.

Victor was never usually one for being lost for words however it was more often than not now that his husband left him speechless with these little outbursts. Yuri was a shy man and sometimes it took him a while to voice his thoughts and needs but sometimes the eros inside him slipped out and he turned into a lustful, seductive, untameable beast that not even Victor could withstand. Victor was a sucker for Yuri when he acted confident like this and Yuri knew that. He was too caught up in Yuri's alluring gaze that he hadn't noticed his nimble fingers making quick work of his pants and found that his, small hand was wrapped around his length in no time at all, his other cupping at his backside, pulling him up. Obediently Victor rose to his knees, Yuri's head dipping at the same time, his mouth immediately engulfing Victor's shaft all the way to the hilt, both of his hands gripping at his waist as his mouth and tongue worked hungrily.

"Y-Yuri slow do-own! S-Stop..." he hissed, his fingers threading through the soft, jet black hair beneath him. His pleads did not match his body movements, his hips moving on their own as he thrust gently against Yuri's hot, wet mouth.

Pushing back, Yuri panted heavily, kneeling to get into Victor's lap as he pulled his pants down desperately, an entire feeling of want overcoming him. Victor fell back as Yuri clambered atop him, now removing the shirt he had on, carelessly tossing it to the side as he fell back down, his lips crashing against Victor's. At the same time he began to gyrate his hips against his crotch groaning as Victor rubbed the tip of his length against his entrance. With a nudge, Yuri eased himself onto Victor and gripped tightly onto his shoulders as he slid all the way in. Victor splayed his fingers against Yuri's cheeks, pulling him needily against him as they started to move against one another.

Cupping Victor's face in his hands, Yuri kissed his partner passionately and brushed his nose against the others as he gasped for breath, the intense feeling of Victor being inside of him somewhat overwhelming. Sitting up, Yuri rocked back and forth atop Victor as he curled his slender fingers around his own, throbbing length and moved in time with his thrusts, coming moments later, the hot, viscous liquid spilling across Victor's chest. The contractions within Yuri as he rode out his climax pulsated against Victor as he continued to move, emptying deep within Yuri moments later.

Shakily pressing his lips to Victor's, Yuri smiled before laughing, Victor chuckling along too as they held one another. Their laughter however, was cut short, a buzz from the intercom interrupting their intimate moment.

"SHIT, my parents!" Yuri scrambled up, grabbing his clothes and thrusting them on as fast as his body would allow him. "Victor we haven't even made dinner!" He wavered, his voice cracking as panic set in.

"Shhh, it's okay! We can order takeout. We'll cook for them tomorrow, okay?" Buttoning up his shirt, Yuri's forehead creased and he sighed. Victor smiled, picking up his clothes. "I'll quickly nip into the shower and then phone something in for us all, okay?" Pressing a kiss to Yuri's temple, he grinned reassuringly and Yuri smiled back, pulling his tee-shirt on as he walked through the door.

"Okay. I'll go get my parents and you get in the shower."

"Oh, Yuri..." Turning on his heel Yuri, who had just slipped his glasses back on, bumped into Victor who was now right in front of him. "You've got some chocolate on your face." He leant in, licking his cheek softly before chuckling and walking past him. "Sweet."

Yuri hoped that when he let his parents in they wouldn't question why his face was so red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! [victuri-onice.tumblr](http://www.victuri-onice.tumblr.com) here again!  
> Thank you once again for reading! If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment/kudos or check out some of my other stories!


End file.
